The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In software engineering, a model comprises an abstract description of the software component(s) used by a software system of one or more applications, processes, or other functional units. A model can be defined using a modeling language that typically comprises a consistent set of rules used to interpret the syntax used to express the model. The model can formally define the structure and meaning of data.
Various modeling languages exist that allow for modeling of data and processes of an application. For example, Unified Modeling Language (UML) provides a graphical language for modeling various aspects of a software system. Code generation based on models, such as UML, can allow a skeleton or framework of source code to be produced based on model specifications. For example, the “employee model” may be used to generate the “Employee” class noted above or another logical expression of the employee component.